


Silberne Worte, Goldenes Schweigen

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, Torture, end of book one, just from Randolph's perspective
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Im Epilog kommt Loki Randolph besuchen. Die Begegnung aus Lokis Perspektive. Angedeuteter (einseitiger) Slash zwischen Loki/Randolph





	Silberne Worte, Goldenes Schweigen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gehört alles Rick Riordan! Auch der gesprochene Text.

„Mal wieder das Grab besucht?“ Loki grinste. Er wusste, was er tun konnte, um Menschen, diese Lebewesen Midgards zu kontrollieren. Niemand entkam seinem Bann - niemand. „Ich dachte, die Trauerfeier wäre ein wundervoller Abschluss gewesen.“  
Erkennen flutete das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm, bei seinem Anblick. Stocksteif stand er in der Tür, angespannt, nervös. Auch er war gefangen, im Gegensatz zu seinem Neffen. Wut stieg in Loki auf, eine neue Welle des Gifts machte es nicht besser. Doch er musste sich beherrschen - jetzt. Um Magnus musste er sich erst später Gedanken machen.  
„Du warst der Pastor?“ Schlau kombiniert... „Natürlich warst du der Pastor.“ Resignation, wie unschwer an einem Seufzen zu erkennen war.  
Loki kicherte; Menschen waren immer eine so gute Unterhaltung... Unnütz, sterben schnell. Doch für eine Pause im gefoltert-werden-mit-Schlangengift war ein Besuch in Midgard und noch besser bei ihm. „Ein in der Blüte gebrochenes junges Leben, aber wir wollen uns über seine Begabungen freuen, und über alles, was er uns gegeben hat...“, zitierte Loki. Dieser Text hatte so gut gepasst, war er doch der Gott der Lügen. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine aufgesprungenen Lippen. Nur zu gut war er sich seiner Wirkung auf Randolph bewusst. „Das war natürlich alles improvisiert. Aber das kann ich am Besten.“ Und auch war er sich der Gefühle des Mannes bewusst, konnte seine Unsicherheit bis hier hin spüren, die Anspannung, die den Körper ergriffen hatte. Er zerrte mit seinem Verhalten an den Nerven des Mannes. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, diese Hilflosigkeit des Manns vor ihm.  
„Du bist gekommen, um mich zu töten, nehme ich an“, sagte Randolph und Loki konnte die Furcht in seiner Stimme fast schmecken. Nur zu gut konnte er sich das hastig pochende Herz des Mannes vorstellen, die Anspannung in den Muskeln fühlen...  
Ein weiterer Schwall Gift holte ihn aus seiner Ekstase.  
„Warum hast du so lange gewartet?“, fragte Randolph. Oh, wie gut für ihn, dass ihn das Gift schon vorher aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Ansonsten wäre er, Loki, jetzt noch weniger gut auf diesen Mensch zu sprechen gewesen... aber weiter im Schauspiel. Er hob die Hände, in einer großzügigen Geste. Es war wieder Zeit für seine „silberne Zunge“.  
„Ich wollte nichts überstürzen. Ich wollte sehen, wie sich die Lage entwickelt.“ Lüge. „Es stimmt, du hast versagt.“ Randolph wurde noch weißer, wenn möglich, seine ausgeprägten Konturen stachen noch mehr hervor, die dunklen Augenbrauen, die schmalen Lippen, aber auch die Augenringe, welche Zeuge waren, wie sehr Randolph sich vor diesem Augenblick gefürchtet hatte, welche von seiner Anspannung und seinen schlaflosen Nächten zeugten. Loki ließ seine grün leuchtenden Augen wissend über den Mann vor ihm gleiten. „Ich könnte dich töten, aber vielleicht bist du auch immer noch nützlich. Schließlich habe ich noch immer etwas, das du haben willst“, fuhr er mit schmeichelnder Stimme fort, merkte, wie sich sein Gegenüber in diesen Worten verlor.  
Langsam ließ er sich vom Schreibtisch gleiten, merkte Randolphs begierigen Blick auf ihm. Genüsslich angesichts der Begierde, aber auch Verzweiflung vor ihm, öffnete Loki seine Hand und ließ ein paar Flammen drüber gleiten. Eine Frau und zwei Mädchen bildeten sich aus den Flammenmustern und Loki musste angesichts der glühenden Sehnsucht in Randolphs Augen ein hämisches Lachen unterdrücken. _Ja_ , Randolph war seins.  
Nur der hölzerne Stock in der Hand des Mannes bewahrte ihn vor einem Zusammenbruch, so wusste Loki von seinem ersten Besuch.  
„Bitte“, flehte er genau wie damals. „Ich habe es versucht - ich hatte nicht mit dem Zwerg oder dem Alben gerechnet. Oder mit dieser verfluchten Walküre.“ Es war gut zu sehen, wie sich dieser Bewohner Midgards erniedrigte, sich vor ihm nieder kauerte - ein schwaches, gebrochenes, unwürdiges Wesen. Erbärmlich! „Du hast mir nicht gesagt...“ Eine Grenze war überschritten.  
„Randolph, mein lieber Freund...“ Loki sah ein leises Aufglimmen der schon fast toten, verschlossenen Augen des Mannes, bei dieser Anrede, nur um es sofort mit einem schnellen Schließen seiner Hand wieder zu zerstören. „Ich hoffe, du willst hier keine Ausflüchte vorbringen?“ Er ließ eine leise Drohung in diesem letzten Satz mitschwingen, von einem weiteren Schwall des ätzenden Giftes verstärkt.  
„Nein, aber...“, versuchte Randolph sich kläglich zu retten.  
„Ich bin der Meister der Ausflüchte. Du müsstest dir schon größere Mühe geben, um mich zu beeindrucken. Sag mir nur“ Ein diabolisches Leuchten tauchte in den Unheil verkündenden Augen auf. „Möchtest du deine Familie immer noch zurück haben?“  
„Na... natürlich.“  
Aber Loki hatte das Zögern gehört, wusste er doch, dass Randolph ihn geradezu verehrte... und alles für ihn tun würde, nur um sein Herz zu gewinnen. Wie leicht zu manipulieren die Sterblichen doch waren...  
„Oh, gut. Wie schön“, antwortete Loki sanft und konnte das Herz des Mannes geradezu ein wenig schneller schlagen hören. „Ich bin nämlich noch nicht fertig mit dir. Und mit diesem kleinen Magnus auch nicht.“ Schärfe kroch in seine Stimme.  
„Aber er hat das Schwert. Er hat deinen Plan zunichte gemacht.“ Randolph kroch beinahe vor ihm, aus Angst etwas falsches zu tun. Aus Angst vor ihm, Loki.  
„Er hat einen Aspekt meines Plans zunichte gemacht.“ Randolph zuckte zusammen. „Ja, das war sehr lehrreich“, sinnierte Loki, dann trat er vor und legte Randolph eine Hand zärtlich auf die Wange, merkte, wie sich der Körper vor ihm anspannte, erwartungsvoll und sich leicht in die Berührung lehnte. _Wie naiv!_ „Ich muss schon sagen, dein Neffe hat mich beeindruckt.“ Ja, Magnus Chase hatte ihn beeindruckt. Er war der Erste gewesen, der es geschafft hatte, seinen Worten zu widerstehen, fielen doch selbst Götter zuweilen auf ihn rein. Doch... „Ich sehe da gar keine Familienähnlichkeit.“  
Randolph wollte weg zucken, schien die Gefahr zu riechen, die vorher begierige Anspannung seines Körpers wechselte zu ängstlicher Anspannung, doch Loki behielt seine Hand auf der Wange des Mannes, als er das Gift, was ihn eigentlich in diesem Moment treffen sollte an den Mann weiterleitete. Ätzender Dampf stieg auf und Randolph sank schreiend vor Schmerzen zu Boden, auf die Knie hinab, kniete vor ihm, Loki, verkrampft, verzweifelt im vergeblichen Versuch weg zukommen, doch Loki behielt seine Hand auf der Wange des Mannes.  
„Aber, aber“, sagte Loki mit tröstender Stimme, während er den sich windenden Mann vor ihm voller Genuss und Freude betrachtete. „Das ist nur eine kleine Kostprobe meines Lebens - das Schlangengift, das jeden Tag in mein Gesicht spritzt. Vielleicht kannst du jetzt verstehen, dass mir das ein kleines bisschen die gute Laune ruiniert.“ Loki bezweifelte, ob Randolph ihn über seinen Schreien überhaupt gehört hatte, beileibe denn den Sinn dieser Worte verstanden hatte. Und doch redete er weiter. „Ich bringe dich nicht um alter Freund.“ _Freund._ Was für ein merkwürdiges Wort. So hoffnungsspendend und doch jetzt tödlich. Freunde bedeuteten Naivität, Schwäche. „Aber Versagen bestrafe ich immer. Unbedingt.“ Genau wie er für sein Versagen bestraft wurde... Aber konnte man es Versagen nennen? Hatte er nicht eigentlich gesiegt? Er war derjenige der Ragnarök näher gebracht hatte. ER war klug genug gewesen die Schwäche mit der Mistel ausfindig zu machen und Hödur dazu zu bringen Baldur zu erschießen!  
Er nahm die Hand weg und versuchte den scheußlichen Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch nicht einzuatmen, der ihn doch zu sehr an das Gift erinnerte, an die Qualen, die er regelmäßig aushalten musste, sondern musterte stattdessen die Wunde, die seine Aktion hinterlassen hatte. Verächtlich sah er auf den schwachen menschlichen, sterblichen Körper vor sich, der sich vor Schluchzen schüttelte. Erbärmlich.  
„Warum? Warum...?“, krächzte der Mann vor ihm. In gespielter Überraschung hob Loki die Augenbrauen.  
„Warum was... dich quälen? Dich weiter benutzen?“ Der Mann vor ihm auf dem Boden zuckte zusammen. „Gegen die Götter kämpfen? Ich bin eben so, Randolph. Und jetzt nerv hier nicht rum. Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine Erklärung für die schreckliche handförmige Narbe auf deiner Wange finden. Ich finde, sie verleiht dir eine gewisse ... Würde.“ Ein hoffnungsvoller Blick. „Die Wikinger werden zutiefst beeindruckt sein.“ Er ging zu den Vitrinen herüber, Randolphs Lage ignorierend. Langsam ließ er seine Finger über die Sammlung an Schmuckstücken und Glücksbringern wandern, mit den Nerven des gebrochenen Mannes spielend. „Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten die Götterdämmerung auszulösen, mein Freund. Das Schwert des Sommers ist nicht die einzige Waffe, die da im Spiel ist.“  
Er zog ein Halsband mit einem Hammeranhänger heraus. Thors Hammer, eine weitere Waffe. Aber die für ihn wichtigste hatte er immer. Seine Stimme, mit der er seine berühmten silbernen Worte sprechen konnte und seine Möglichkeit zu Schweigen.  
Silberne Worte, goldenes Schweigen.  
Ein altes, kluges Konzept. Sein Konzept. Randolph hatte ihm sein Leben, ja sogar seine Seele zu Füßen gelegt, durch Worte aus Silber, durch Schweigen aus Gold.  
Was war es nun für eine Ironie, dass der Hammer in seiner Hand nun aus Silber war. Reden ist Silber. Es sah so aus, als hätte er nun seinen Plan.  
„Ach, Randolph“, Loki grinste. „Du und ich werden noch so viel Spaß miteinander haben.“  
Ein weiterer hoffnungsvoller Blick; ein weiterer erbarmungsloser Schwall Gift.


End file.
